


weary and dreary, a candle in the dark

by penscritch



Series: were wishes ten thousand stars enough [2]
Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, One-Sided Relationship, though she doesn't know it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penscritch/pseuds/penscritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He often looks to the sea, though she doesn't know why. The Princess, who loves and waits. The Little Mermaid (Hans Christian Andersen)</p>
            </blockquote>





	weary and dreary, a candle in the dark

He’s looking at the sea again.

She doesn’t remember the last time she woke to the warm press of his arms around her, cocooned against the dawn chill as they lay in their royal bed. Now she measures her days by how long he stays in it – most of the night means he’ll be smiling, quietly, as they breakfast at the table.  Less means he wanders the worn grey stones of their seaside castle looking through her and everyone he speaks to, as though gazing at something they cannot see.

She doesn’t know what she did wrong; when they first saw each other, he smiled at her – such a lovely, joyful smile, and she thought that that was love. He smiles seldom now, and never that bright honest curve of lips that she fell in love with. Still, she believes it to be some serious concern regarding their kingdom that he cannot bear to burden her with, so she waits until he can tell her. Then all will be as it once was, happy and free from care, and she will smile a return to that smile she fell in love with.  


End file.
